To Be Human
by Rue Keeper
Summary: FMA:B -"Would you like to give it a try?" he asked suddenly. The question made Greed wary, what did he mean? 'Give it a try' give what a try? "Meaning?" he asked suspiciously. "Being human," it clarified. Being Human is harder than Greed thought. Between getting to school on time and fighting off his old 'family' members, his 'new start' may end before it's begun!
1. 0 - Prologue

**AN: I don't know if this has been done before or not; it probably has. However this idea struck me as a fun one, so I went with it. Not sure if I should continue, thoughts would be nice ^_^**

**Rue~**

* * *

**_To Be Human_**

**_-Prologue-_**

* * *

"So, you're still here after all?" called an amused voice across the room. At least, it looked like a room, though if he looked hard enough he could only see endless white, no walls or roof or even floor. Just white.

"Hm? What is this place?" he asked. Though he wasn't sure if he said or thought the question. Something didn't feel right.

"Did you want something?" the amused voice asked him. He looked around again, finding a shadowy ball of white; almost blending into the background of the area around him, nearby. He frowned at it as he watched the ball grin widely at him, showing him it's perfect teeth. If it had had eyes and were black he would have mistaken it for Pride.

"Who are you?" he demanded loudly. He tried to move, but found himself restrained somehow. Something wasn't right.

"I am the one Edward Elric calls 'Truth', but I am more than that and less than that," the ball chuckled to itself. He frowned at it.

"So you're the one that guy was trying to get to," he said bluntly. He wasn't impressed, if this was the 'god' that humanity revered and feared at the same time then it was all a big joke. He laughed.

"Yes, but you haven't answered my question," the ball's grin widened as it spoke. He tried to move again, still nothing.

"Which one?" he asked. Preoccupied with still trying to move his body, he wasn't really paying attention. Normal. Why wasn't his body moving?

"Did you want something?" the grinning ball repeated it's earlier question.

"Hm, no, why?" he still wasn't paying much attention to the other being. It chuckled again.

"Only those who want something come to me," the being explained in amusement. He was about to reply when a memory came forth. He was looking down on Ling and Edward as they shouted at him. He was dying. He was dead. He had no body of his own, that was why he couldn't move. He started laughing.

"Of course I want something!" he announced, "I am Greed, I want everything!" he continued to laugh heartily. The grin on the other being grew even wider.

"But there is one thing that evaded you? Something you want?" it was teasing him now. If he'd had eyes they would have thinned. Greed knew now though, that he was barely there at all; an idea, a wisp of air, a burning greedy thought.

"Tch, don't know what you're talking about," he denied anything 'Truth' was implying.

"Oooh? Didn't those brats get to you? Edward and the little prince? Didn't you want to be more like them?" 'Truth' prodded at him. Greed didn't respond, unsure how and could tell anything he did say would be thrown back at him. He just glared.

"Huh, I guess they did," 'Truth' chuckled at him. Greed was seething, damn brats always got in the way. "If you stay like this you won't get anything, and if you go back to the way you were there are many things you will never get," it 'hummed' at him as it considered him, waiting for a reply. He knew it was right, deep down, but be damned if he would be heard admitting it out loud. It was bad enough Ling had guessed it.

"Whatever," the only answer that he could make. 'Truth' chuckled yet again.

"Would you like to give it a try?" he asked suddenly. The question made Greed wary, what did he mean? 'Give it a try?' give what a try?

"Meaning?" he asked suspiciously.

"Being human," it clarified. It's amusement was evident as it wandered away chuckling softly to itself. What could be said after that? Greed wanted everything, sure, but to be human? That was something he'd never considered. Of course there was a downside, he wouldn't be the ultimate shield anymore. Not that he was right now after 'father' had taken his Philosophers Stone. He'd also be more venerable to the other emotions in the spectrum, unlike now.

"Tch, there are more downsides to upsides to that offer," he complained. Greed wouldn't deny he was interested, it was the one thing he'd never be able to achieve on his own.

"Oh? Becoming Human isn't easy, it would take time and you'd have to want it…" "Truth' issued the challenge. Now he had Greed's attention.

"What do you mean?" he was suspicious. It seemed to good to be true.

"A Homunculus trying to become human, it's a difficult road," 'Truth' seemed to shrug at him. Greed said nothing as he waited for the other being to continue. "It's an experiment, to see if it's possible, for an artificial being to become what it was made to imitate," Greed wasn't sure where this was going. It wasn't sounding as promising as it did moments ago.

"And?" he prompted impatiently.

"And at first you won't like it, it will be painful and boring. You'll be human, to a point, your powers will remain as long as you consider yourself apart from them," if that thing had eyes they would have been gleeful.

"What's that supposed to mean?" it was being interesting again.

"I can't make you all Human, just set you on the path, you'll be the one to choose if you want to go all the way with this or not," it seemed to shrug again.

"What's the catch? The Elric brat mentioned you take payments from those that come here," it grinned at him again. This time it just made him feel uneasy.

"One year," it told him slyly, "you have one year to become fully human, if you manage it, you're human till you die," if Greed had had a mouth he would have sneered.

"And if I don't?" he asked.

"You faaade away, like you should have," it taunted him.

"That's it?" it chuckled at the question.

"More or less, it's an experiment as I mentioned earlier, so the usual rules won't be applying to you," at these words Greed wasn't sure to be more suspicious or less. Then a thought occurred to him.

"You've already offered this to the other ones, haven't you?" it stopped moving and seemed to peer at him curiously.

"Ha, you're not as dumb as you act after all," it's wide grin returned. "What tipped you off?" it asked interested.

"Psh, you said it's an experiment, why only use one when you have a bunch of us in this state?" he was being arrogant purposefully now.

"My thoughts exactly," 'Truth' replied amused. It then turned around and moved away, allowing Greed to catch a glimpse of what looked like Envy.

"So he's still here?" Greed muttered. He'd outlasted Envy and yet the brat was still here?

"The others that came here, all agreed, this one is being stubborn though," 'Truth' explained. Greed snorted, Envy was stubborn, he knew that being Envy, his 'brother' was bound to accept the offer eventually.

"Where are you sending me, if I accept," Greed asked. He was watching Envy's unmoving form and wondered if the other homunculus could see his broken form as well.

"Another world, no Alchemy to speak of, at least not the the extent of the world you know," the answer made Greed cautious.

"So what would I have to expect?" it chuckled again. Seeming amused by his seemingly never ending hoard of questions, 'Truth' turned back to him and grinned.

"It's more or less the same, people, buildings, etcetera. The main differences are little to no Alchemy and technology is more advanced to what you're used to," it shrugged yet again. Greed was beginning to think he didn't actually have a choice in this and 'Truth' was just humouring him till it was time to go.

"So, become human in a year or fade away?" he asked for verification. It nodded at him silently. Greed mulled it over in his head for a moment then decided to throw caution to the wind. Like he ever listened to caution anyway. "Fine then old man, sign me up!" he declared. He laughed arrogantly as 'Truth' grinned broadly at him.

"As you wish," it chuckled. With that, the white world engulfed Greed, taking him to a world so much like his own, and yet, so different.


	2. 1 - The Meaning of Numbers

**AN: This chapter was hard and easy to write at the same time. I'm more or less letting Greed steer this story, as I have no really definite plans. Though while writing this I had one of those rare brainwaves that makes a writer want to laugh maniacally at the sheer awesomeness of it all. I just hope I can pull it off. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Thoughts are always welcome as they spur me on~!**

**~Rue**

* * *

**To Be Human**

**-Chapter One-**

**The Meaning of Numbers**

* * *

When Greed opened his eyes again, he was lying face down on the floor of a very empty apartment. Groaning he lifted himself gingerly off the floor, his body felt tired, like it hadn't been used in some time. Body? Looking down at himself Greed realised he had a normal human looking body, in fact, it felt quite familiar. Frowning Greed took off to find a mirror, he had a feeling he was young, too young. He found his way to the reasonably sized and empty bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. He looked like Lin. Again.

"Is this a joke?" he demanded. Glaring at his reflection in annoyance. He wouldn't be able to drink in this body. He wouldn't be able to do anything. Greed swore, he swore a lot. Muttering to himself in disgust Greed leaned on the sink heavily, head down as he tried to think of what he could do in his current state. He was going to kill that damned grinning bastard if he ever saw that thing again. He looked up at his reflection again, glaring evenly as his mind ticked over, studying himself. Red eyes, slightly scruffy long black hair in a ponytail and a large scowl on his face. He wore black pants, but was shirtless and on his hand the symbol of the Oroborus, if a little faded. Greed eyed his hand warily, perhaps he'd wear gloves until it faded? Or just leave it and let others think whatever they wanted. If 'Truth' was to be trusted Alchemy was more or less non-existent in this world. What would it matter if someone saw it?

Greed snorted with disgust and annoyance, glancing back up to the mirror his attention was diverted by a small yellow square of paper attached to the mirrors surface. "You weren't there before…" suspicion rife in his voice. He grabbed the yellow square and peered at it bemused. 'Kitchen bench' were the only words written on it, enough to pull at his curiosity. Greed sauntered out into the bare lounge room, half expecting company of some kind waiting for him. There wasn't. It only took a few quick steps to reach the kitchen bench, there Greed found a wallet, a set of keys and a letter addressed to him. He picked up the wallet and letter, raising an eyebrow at the wallet and eyeing the letter. Greed flipped open the wallet and peered at the contents, it was mostly empty, save for a few strange multicoloured cards and some form of photo identification. It was only when he looked closer he realised it was a high school students id card. "Fuck me, I'm not doing that shit," he growled as he glowered down at the card. Throwing the wallet back on the bench Greed roughly pulled out the letter from it's envelope, his frown deepened as he read;

_Greed,_

_By this point you have already entered the bathroom and seen some of the cards you have been dealt. The rest are for you to decide, more or less, you have been enrolled in the local high school, I suggest attending. As you are in High School, you are permitted a part time job, also a good idea as the money I've generously given you won't last forever. The other cards in the wallet are bank cards, they are what you use to get money. Just match the names on the cards to the banks. Even you should be able to manage that. _

_I should warn you that the other Homunculus are in the city, you and Envy are the last to arrive. Pride will not be participating as he has not been killed back in Amestris. Whatever you decided to do should you come across them, remember this; they have the same deal as you. One year. Human or bust as they say. _

_There's a change of clothes in the wardrobe located in your room, I suggest going out and buying some furniture for your new home along with some food for the fridge. Humans have to eat regularly and so do you now. Remember that. _

_Good luck._

Greed almost tore the letter to shreds as his anger mounted. Seething he stalked back down the small hallway he'd walked down to the bathroom, this time entering the bedroom. Thankfully he wouldn't have to buy a bed or bedding by the look of it. It was even the colours he would have bought; black and red. Greed wrenched the wardrobe door open forcefully and glared at the clothes that had been prepared for him. They weren't great, but they'd have to do. He grabbed a dark grey t-shirt, glaring at the school uniform as he did, not yet willing to admit that he'd probably look awesome in it. Greed walked back into the bathroom as he pulled the t-shirt on, he stared at himself for a little while before frowning again.

"Ponytail needs to go," he stated. Pulling at the drawers one by one he found some scissors and threatened to cut his own hair off. It was only when his good sense kicked in that he realised it would take more than one cut to fix his hair. "Damn," Greed cursed his brain for making sense and put the scissors down. He could go to a hair dresser later and get it done properly without being at risk of cutting his own ears off. His stomach grumbled. He was hungry.

Muttering curses under his breath Greed stormed back to the living room, shoving the wallet into his pocket along with the keys before opening his front door and slamming it shut behind him in an attempt to curb his anger and frustration. It didn't work.

Ten minutes down the street Greed had found a building that housed many shops, this included a multitude of food stores and more than one home furnishing store. His first port of call, however, was a fast food store. Glancing at the menu Greed decided to try a burger with 'fries' and a drink called 'coke'. He didn't care what it was called as long as it tasted good and shut his bloody stomach up. Greed did note, in the back of his mind where he wasn't about to rip someone's head off, that the hungrier he became the more irritable and potentially violent he was likely to be. He should always carry food with him, he decided as he moved forward to be served.

"Welcome to Fu's Fast Food, what can I get you today?" asked a slightly bored looking teenage girl. Greed barely glanced at her, he barely took note of the name pinned to her ill fitting uniform. He pretended the name of the store didn't bother him, he just needed to eat and move on. That was all.

"Burger, fries and a coke," he told her. Greed didn't smile nor did he look at the girl at all really, he just wanted the damned food.

"Ok, sir, what size would those be?" she asked. The girl was obviously used to not being looked at or treated nicely.

"Large," he replied after a moment. Greed pulled the wallet out of his pocket and picked a card to pay for the food with as he'd seen others in the restaurant do before him. The number the girl told him meant nothing to his ears thus Greed silently handed her the card. He watched with mild interest as she swiped the card down a slot in a small machine and then asked;

"Credit or savings?" Greed blinked at the question.

"Either one, doesn't matter," he replied shrugging. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she pressed a button on the hand-held device before handing it to him.

"Enter you pin and then press 'ok'" she told him. She didn't wait for him to respond as she went about getting his order ready. Greed peered down at the device in his hand, the grinning idiot hadn't told him about any bloody 'pin'. The screen prompted him to enter a four digit code. Greed then noticed there were letters under the numbers, only one word made any sense to him so he figured what the hell and tried it. . He stared at the screen as it processed the code he'd tried. Greed raised an intrigued eyebrow as the device told him his guess had been right. _Well, guess I am just a sentimental bastard after all….damn kids got to me all right…_he thought to himself with more than a hint of annoyance at himself. He took his card back as well as his food and silently, with a simple nod at the girl who'd served him; sat down at the nearest table to scarf down the food he'd just bought.

With his belly full Greed could now think straight, his mind now turning to buying furniture for his empty apartment. Though now he thought about it he didn't even know his address. He pulled out his wallet again, replacing the card he'd used to buy the food. Looking at his student card he found his address was printed on it. He wondered at the apartment number, wondering what it spelled on the key pad, though part of him already knew. The letters burned into his brain. 762. He knew it was the grinning bastards idea of a cruel joke, but it made his blood boil. It was all he could do to walk out of the restaurant before he snapped some poor fools neck out of sheer rage.

He stalked though the crowds of people that snaked through the department store on their daily business, not looking at anyone as he headed to the nearest furniture store. Finding the store Greed lost himself in selecting items for his new home; a couch he could crash on when needed, a good strong coffee table he could plant his feet on, a tv to waste time. He even found a computer as he figured he'd probably need it for school, if he could figure out how to use the blasted thing. He picked out lamps, clocks and other assorted things he just felt like grabbing to make it look like somewhere he'd actually **want **to live. The store clerk walked next to him and wrote down what items he picked out, colours he'd prefer and such. By the time he'd spent an hour in the store he had a good number of items, including appliances, to be delivered to his house the following day.

Greed left the store feeling less agitated and more serene than he had in a long while, probably something to do with his full stomach and the lack of any real need for thought for the last hour. This is what he told himself anyway. Deciding more mindless shopping would probably do him some good Greed walked into a clothing store, of a mind to create a new look for himself. Or in this case, an old one. He managed to find a nice, comfortable black trench coat and an assortment of other dark coloured clothing as was his want. He also acquired some good black boots like the ones he usually wore to replace the ridicules sneakers he'd been given. By the time he stopped Greed was carrying a vast number of assorted bags. While the weight of then was nothing, they were a bother and he still hadn't bought groceries to stock his fridge.

'Tch, can do that later," he muttered to himself. Slinging the multitude of bags over his shoulder Greed strode back through the department store in much better spirits that those he had entered with. Of course that only lasted until he approached 'Fu's Fast Food', just looking at the sign made him angry. The logo even looked like Fu. Where was Wrath when he needed someone's face to smash in?

In the end Greed left the department store fuming just a little less than he was when he walked in. He hated it, but he knew he'd probably end up going back, the burger was too good to resist. Still, that store name and logo couldn't be a coincidence, could it?

When he returned home Greed found himself completely drained of energy as confused thoughts whirled around in his head. Dropping the numerous bags of clothes he'd been carrying on the floor near his bed Greed allowed himself to fall face first onto his bed and fell asleep before he'd even stopped bouncing on the brand new bed beneath him. His dreams were plagued with visions of Fu's death, along with the many faces of friends he'd left behind. Along with those whose names haunted him still.


	3. 2 - An Unexpected Meeting

**AN: My writing programs trial ran out near the end of this chapter and I don't have any other programs on my STUPID computer(that I love very much) that reads .rtf...so I've had to finish the chapter off roughly on HERE. This was going to be longer(probably), but as my flow was rudely disturbed I decided to end it where I did. I wonder if anyone actually figured out the meanings of those numbers from the last chapter...first one to guess both right gets to pick which of his other 'siblings' Greed encounters next!**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Review, I do like to see what people think~ It gives me motivation!  
**

**-Rue  
**

* * *

**To Be Human**

**-Chapter Two-  
**

**An Unexpected Meeting  
**

* * *

Greed awoke to the sound of someone knocking at his front door quite loudly. It took him a moment to remember where he was and what he was doing there. Then is all came back, the experiment he'd agreed to, the grinning bastard who'd sent him there and the burger place…Fu's Fast Food…just thinking about it made him frown. Another knock at the door spurred him out of bed (not that he'd been in it come to think of it) and out to the front door. Opening it Greed's heart nearly stopped.

"Sloth," he said stupidly. His mind went completely blank at this point. Sloth was outside his door, granted he was much more compact that he had been before, but it was Sloth nonetheless.

"Delivery for a Mr Greed Culus?" Sloth said slowly. He was looking at a clipboard and scratching his head lazily with a pen. He hadn't looked at Greed yet.

"Yeah, that's me," Greed answered hesitantly. Would Sloth attack him? He seemed pretty settled into the life of a human by the look of him, maybe he wanted this to work.

"Good, got the right place then," Sloth sighed. He looked down the hallway and called out to someone; "I found the place, it's over here," Greed peered around his door to see some other men carrying his new couch down the hallway toward them.

"Tch, I slept all day," Greed muttered to himself. He opened the door wider to allow the men to bring his furniture into the apartment. He offered to help them carry stuff up, but the delivery men wouldn't hear of it. Stating that between them and Sloth it wouldn't be a problem. Greed, not wanting to argue, left them to it, sitting on his plastic covered couch as he watched them work. Most of the smaller things he'd bought were in carefully packed boxes that he could open later. When all of Greed's new things were placed in the apartment the other men left, leaving Sloth behind to get Greed's signature to say he'd received the furniture.

"Just arrived, huh?" Sloth asked as he watched Greed sign the form. Greed glanced up at him warily, unsure of his 'brothers' motive.

"Yesterday," he answered. He finished with the form and handed it back to Sloth. "How long have you been here?" he asked. Sloth stared at him for a moment then shrugged lazily.

"About half a year, I was the first one to accept the offer," he told Greed. An eyebrow was raised in surprise and Sloth gave a half grin, "Lust and Gluttony procrastinated for ages, dunno about Wrath and Envy…I'm more human than the others are right now," he explained. He still seemed quite lazy, though there was an intelligence in his eyes that had never really been there before, he was certainly more friendly than Greed had been expecting.

"Have you seen the others here?" he asked. Worried about seeing any other members of his family before he'd really decided to do with this chance for a new start. Sloth scratched his head as he thought to himself. He was still slow in conversations, but it was hardly his fault, he was still Sloth after all.

"I've seen Lust here, Gluttony is with her as usual and I think Wrath is here somewhere, I've seen him, but I don't remember where," he replied slowly. Greed could almost see his mind ticking over, "haven't seen Envy," he added after a moment. Greed nodded agreeing;

"Yeah he was still there when I showed up in front of that grinning bastard," he folded his arms and scowled at the floor. Another memory that darkened his mood with considerable ease. Glancing back at Sloth, Greed considered him a moment before asking; "You want to be human I take it?" Sloth shrugged lazily again.

"I'm better like this I think," he answered simply. Looking at Greed a moment he smiled, amused by something, "you want to know if I know what the others will do?" Greed snorted.

"More or less, they don't exactly see eye to eye with me at the best of times," he answered grudgingly. Sloth chuckled suddenly and reached over to plant one of his huge hands on Greed's head, ruffling his hair roughly. The weight of his hand made Greed's knees buckle slightly under him, Sloth may not have been the monstrous being he had been as a full Homunculus, but he was still large for a human and very strong.

"Lust is Lust, she enjoys her powers too much for her to have become too human yet," Sloth began answering Greed's unasked question slowly. He was thinking carefully before answering, something he wouldn't have done six months earlier. His usual answer to most things had been 'what a drag', to see him now, like this made a huge impression on Greed's thoughts on his own plans. "She's only been here a month or two though, Gluttony is never far from her as usual, he's barely changed at all, though he doesn't eat people as often as it would be noticed here. Lust keeps him on a tight leash, when they first arrived it was business as usual. He ate whatever and whoever he wanted more or less, the police began taking notice of people disappearing, so she reigned him in," Greed stared at Sloth. That had been the longest he'd ever heard Sloth talk for, it was a strange thing, knowing someone as something else for so long and then seeing them changed so quickly was remarkable.

"You know Sloth, I think you're an alright dude now," he said amused after a minute. Then he laughed, unable to keep his amusement in. Sloth joined in, understanding what Greed was referring to.

"You're already a little different, yourself," Sloth answered when they'd settled down a bit. Greed raised an eyebrow and laughed some more.

"I don't think I'm going to change that quickly, like Lust, I like my power," Sloth shook his head.

"You've always done whatever you wanted, but you've never liked loosing a challenge put to you either, I think you'll change faster than you think, you've already changed on your own terms a lot since back then," Sloth told him certain of his words. Greed considered his words, it was true that Lin's presence had changed him as well as his interactions with the Elric Brothers. He'd just never thought about it, or more like he'd wanted to admit it. Then flashes of two deaths that had changed him. Bido and Fu's deaths had effected him, not that he'd ever admit it. He had wanted to avenge Fu's death as much as Lin had, he was just to stubborn to admit it to his partner at the time. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he saw Wrath again.

"Wrath?" he asked. Sloth shook his head and shrugged. Shrugging seemed to have become his new 'what a drag'.

"Who knows, he never was the most predictable of Homunculi," Greed had to agree with that. Wrath was an unknown, just like he was. Sloth was looking at him appraisingly now, as though he was trying to figure out whether or not to trust Greed. "What about you? What are you going to do with this year you've been given?" he asked finally. Greed's scowl returned as he considered the question.

"Tch, the hell do I know, personally I think I'd like to stay alive this time, being a martyr sucks ass," he said snorting at his own answer. Sloth smiled lazily at him, seeming pleased with the answer.

"Sounds like you alright, a martyr, huh? Sounds like I missed a bit after I died," Sloth chuckled at the thought. Greed rolled his eyes, he hated that he'd done it and at the same time was quietly proud of himself. No-one else could have done what he had after all.

"I helped defeat the old man, that's all," he looked away. This was a dangerous topic, memories of Lin and Edward Elric looking up at him as he disappeared threatened to get him all emotional. He didn't like that.

"If you want to live, don't fight it too much and don't ignore your new emotions, they'll help you get to the goal," Sloth told him. It was as if he'd read his mind, Greed stared at him in surprise for the second time. Unable to say anything. "People also help, you look like a teenager, so you should go to school and find someone worth hanging around for," Sloth nodded to himself. It seemed he'd said what he'd wanted to now. He pulled a small card out of his pocket and wrote something on the back before handing it to Greed. "If you need help or advice call that number, it's my mobile number so you can reach me anywhere," Greed blinked at the card and then looked up at Sloth.

"Why-?" was all he managed to get out. His face must have been amusing as Sloth chuckled again.

"We're family, no matter how you look at it, even have the same last name, besides, I think you're probably the only one other than me who actually wants to be here," Greed frowned at this.

"I don't know what I want anymore," he muttered. His shoulders fell a little as he allowed himself to feel the fear and confusion that had been plaguing his sleep. Sloth slapped his arm, the small amount of force he'd put into it nearly had Greed toppling to the ground if he hadn't grabbed hold of one of his new dinning chairs to steady himself.

"Neither did I, just find yourself a place in the world and go from there, you have a year to find your own purpose. Like I said, go to school, you never know what you'll find there," Sloth said knowingly. There was something in his tone of voice that made Greed suspicious; he eyed Sloth carefully, but the older man gave nothing away.

"Right, I guess I could give it a try…" he said slowly. Sloth nodded again.

"Good, call me if you need me, I'll be off, made those guys wait long enough I think," he laughed properly now as he walked out of the apartment. Sloth looked over his shoulder as he walked out of the door and smiled at Greed, "see ya later brother," he called. Greed raised a hand in response.

"Yeah, see ya," he said back. Sloth walked out the door, closing it behind him; leaving Greed with his thoughts and his not-so-empty apartment. "School, huh? Tch, doesn't sound like much fun at all," he said to himself. Just the thought of it annoyed him and he'd never been before. Something that Sloth had said niggled at him though so he resigned himself to attending school the next day. He made a face as his mind was made up to do something he really didn't want to do. Collapsing on the plastic covered couch Greed admitted defeat. Sloth was right, he should find somewhere to belong and school was the best place to start as he was in the form of a teenager thanks to the grinning bastard. "Little fucker is dead next time I see him," he decided.

* * *

Greed stayed on the couch for a long time lost in his own thoughts, he didn't know what the time was when his stomach growled, but he did know he was hungry and hadn't bought any groceries the day before due to his energy draining from him as soon as he'd gotten home from shopping. Deciding it was time to get moving Greed walked back into his room and fished some new clothes from his shopping spree out of their bags and pulled them on. Looking at himself in the mirror he felt more at home; the black sleeveless button up shirt, black pants and his new boots were very Greed. He glanced at his hair again and glared at it. It would **have** to go. He didn't want to look like Envy after all. He snickered at the thought of Envy showing up here. Now that would be amusing. Smarmy little bastard would probably get the crap beaten out of him for being a smart arse, that or everyone would be fooled into thinking he was cool. Snorting at that thought Greed left the room, grabbing his wallet and keys off the bench on his way out the door.

Greed hated himself for it, but he once again found himself ordering a burger, fries and a coke from Fu's Fast Food. The same bored-looking girl served him, at least he vaguely thought her to be the same person anyway. He wasn't sure, he also didn't care all that much so he didn't dwell on it. After filling his stomach Greed went in search of a good place to get his hair the way he wanted it. It didn't take long, maybe a few minutes before he came across a hairdresser with an open slot for him.

After getting him seated the hairdresser began asking him what kind of cut he was after, Greed frowned at his reflection as he eyed his hair off.

"Get rid of the ponytail for starters, if you don't mind," he told her. The words 'if you don't mind' were added as an after thought, they sounded strange coming from him. He didn't like them much either. It wasn't him.

"Right, not a problem honey," replied the hairdresser. Her name was Naomi if he remembered right. Though names weren't really something he remembered easily. That, and he didn't really care. After she'd removed the offending ponytail Greed went on to say she could leave the fringe, he didn't mind it after all, but he didn't want the rest of his hair very long at all...otherwise he'd look a little too nerdy...and that just **wasn't** happening. Naomi nattered away at him as she went about giving Greed his desired cut, he didn't listen really, but replied every now and then with a well timed 'yeah' or 'uh huh'. Though on more than one occasion he found himself wondering why he was bothering even that much. Sloth was right, he'd already changed. Bloody brats.


End file.
